


Teach

by intergalacticbooty



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bullying, Difficult Home Life, ILLEGAL CHANTELLE, M/M, Slurs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: Roman first met the boy when he was a freshman. Incidentally, it was the first year Roman had begun teaching history in an actual school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this.

Roman first met the boy when he was a freshman. Incidentally, it was the first year Roman had begun teaching history in an actual school.

He had done a lot of student teaching in the suburbs while finishing up his degree in education, so it was a bit of a culture shock when he ends up in an inner city high school, where the graduation rate is under 50%, there aren’t enough textbooks for any class and most of them are outdated, 90% of the kids get free lunches, and there’s crumbling plaster in the corner of his office.

But he tried to make the best of it. And that boy made it a bit easier. Wearing an oversized, dingy sweater with shaggy, auburn hair and a moon face as he tentatively lifted up his hand to answer a question. He always answered and most of the time he was right. Blue eyes would widen in interest each class.

Some of the kids gawked, others laughed, but the boy, who Roman soon learned was named Dean, simply shrugged it off.

Roman came to find he shrugged a lot of things off, maybe some things he shouldn’t shrug off. Like the way he would shrug off others calling him a fag, making fun of his mother, and dumping the books he had gotten from the library onto the floor. The history teacher hadn’t witnessed most of the physical altercations, the kids weren’t dumb or brave enough to start much crap when he was around.

+

But there was that one time, during the second half of on Dean’s freshman year, when Roman overheard two girls in his afternoon history class going on and on about some prank, Dean’s name being mentioned between giggles.

“And what, exactly, is so funny?” Roman hovered over their desk, staring over his glasses at the duo of blondes.

Charlotte simply snickered a bit more before Dana answered on her behalf. “Oh, i-it’s nothing, Mr. Reigns.” The girl batted her eyelashes at a failed attempt of presenting as innocent.

“Your little giggle fest is distracting the class. I’d say it might even be detention worthy…” Roman stroked his beard slightly, Charlotte rolling her eyes and Dana gawking. “…unless, of course, you tell me what’s so funny.” He bent at the hips, one hand over his back as he glared the girls down.

“Fine, fine, God!” Charlotte huffed, throwing her hair over her shoulders. “Some of the members of the football team were gonna pay that little…freshman, Dean, a visit after school.”

“What?”

“Well, he did get caught perving on AJ…and you know how much he hates f-…” Dana stopped speaking as soon as Roman flicked his gaze over to her.

If Roman finished up his class quicker than he intended, well then it just meant he was a concerned educator. He wracked his brain, deciding if he should go to the administrators about this or act fast and handle it himself. He decided the latter.

AJ, and his goonies Luke and Karl, were rather unimaginative and decided to drag Dean out to the football field to humiliate him. Roman could see them in the distance as he made his way to the back of the school, shoving at him.

“Hey, HEY!” He yelled across the large space, jogging up closer before breaking out into a full on sprint as Dean’s form comes into view.

The boy’s been stripped into nothing but his briefs, white and maybe torn from being worn down with a lot of wearing. There’s red lipstick (he’s pretty sure he’s seen that shade on a particular blonde) across his forehead that spells ‘fag’ and he’s got a few bruises forming, and his nose is bleeding.

Roman was a professional, an educator first, but that didn’t stop him from tackling AJ to the ground with more force than was necessary, pushing the boy’s face easily into the terf of the field.

“C’mon Mr. Reigns…we were just havin’ a lil fun with the freshie.” AJ wheezed out as he dialed the main office from his cell phone, easily getting some of the administrators and other staff out to help as he eased up on the boy.

He patted AJ down and found a lighter and duct tape, too, almost shivering at the thought of what the junior might have tried to do.  “You are in a lot of fucking trouble, Styles!”

Roman was so enraged, almost taken aback by the sheer rage the situation caused him that he didn’t fully factor in there was a shivering, nearly nude student in front of him. He quickly shrugged off his cardigan, throwing it over Dean’s shoulders. “Hey, hey, c’mon, let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Let’s…c’mon…”

The boy’s body was thin, littered with some scars that were old, too many scars for only being 14, 15 at the oldest. It was...sickening. Disturbing and made Roman’s heart ache.

Dean sobbed, pale face turning pink as he started to hyperventilate. All Roman could do was coo, leading him into the locker room off of the gym and beginning to wipe off his face. Fortunately the bleeding of his nose stopped and the lipstick came off with ease, but his breathing just got heavier and more strained. “Oh, Dean, deep breathes, okay? It’s okay, it’s okay…” He ran cold water over a towel, patting it over the back of Dean’s neck which managed to calm him down a tad.

“I-I didn’ me tuh…t-to l-look at ‘em…d-din’t mean t-to look at ‘em while h-he was changin’…I-I ain’t no fag, I-I…”

“Hey, hey, what he did was wrong, Dean, okay?” Roman whipped at the fresh tears that started to fall once more, Dean burrowing into the borrowed sweater, body trembling viciously. “None of this was okay, gay or not. Okay?” He tried to keep his voice even, but couldn’t help raise the volume a tad.

Dean nodded in agreement though, breathing out slowly. “I-I can’t…now t-they’re all gonna…c-come after me…”

“Not if I can help it.”

“M-Mr. Reigns…”

“I mean it, Dean…no more of this. As long as I’m here at this school, I want to make sure you’re safe. It’s my job and I’m not going to let any bully get in the way of your education. You have a brilliant mind for history and you should be proud of it.” Roman patted the boy’s soft, auburn hair as he smiled a little shyly. How…sweet. He had adorable dimples. “Is there anyone we can call to come pick you up?”

“…n-no…Ma’s not gonna be able to.” He picked at his fingernails, avoiding Roman’s gaze.

The teacher let out a defeated sigh, nodding in understanding. “I have some spare sweatpants and a t-shirt I can give you, and I’ll drive you home?”

“Mr. Reigns..c-can’t ask you t-ta do that for me…”

“And I’m also taking you to McDonald’s on the way.” He decided diligently, the boy smiling shyly. Sure, it was a weak ass compensation for having to deal with what Dean has, but Roman’s hands are tied as an educator. He would really like to have whipped that AJ’s ass, but that’s not really appropriate or legal. But, more importantly, his promise to Dean wasn’t hallow.

+

Roman adjusted his schedule so he graded his papers at home on the weekends or at night, resolving to use the time he normally would to let Dean come and eat lunch with him. He got a few strange looks from other teachers and administrators, but quickly shot them down with a comment of ‘I didn’t see any of you monitoring the football field like you were supposed to’ and it shuts them up real quick.

It was a tad awkward at first, the boy picking at his carrots and PB&J sandwich with trembling hands. But Roman was patient, giving him small reassurances and engaging him in conversation, even if the only responses he got for a long time was just a small nod or a shake of his head or nervous, wide blue eyes.

He drove Dean home more often than not, trying to ignore the slight ache in his chest as he saw his student open the door to a house that looked moments away from falling to pieces. At least he was able to make sure Dean was fed and clothed, finding more often than not he started bringing spare sandwiches for the boy to take home and a few extra t-shirts or sweatpants.

As the summer approached, Dean began to open up. He’d ask Mr. Reigns about the history textbooks in his office, where he was born and raised, how college went, and more.

Roman asked Dean about what he liked to do for fun (play video games on his old 64 he get from a Salvation Army) and what he wanted to do when he was older (open his own autoshop). He was such a good, sweet boy. Roman’s heart ached for him in a manner he didn’t quite understand. A combination of a strong need to nurture, to help him grow, but a part of Roman thought there might be something else. Something that he will keep buried deep, so help him god.

+

Roman taught summer school, but didn’t see much of Dean. Despite the boy’s rough appearance and hard upbringing, it was obvious he was a good student and didn’t really need summer school. The teacher found himself a bit disappointed in some ways, having gotten used to their little chitchats and came to love the boy’s company.

So maybe he was a little too overjoyed when he saw Dean was registered for his advanced global history class for last period the next school year.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like any other last period, Roman finishing up a lecture on, ironically, ancient romans. Of course the puns wouldn’t stop coming from his students, but he went easy on them. They were, after all, advanced in the subject and actually cared about the material.

All of the teens filtered out easily as the bell signaling the end of the school day. Except for the pretty auburn haired boy. He seemed lost for a moment, sparkling blue eyes staring off in the distance, lost in thought or concentration.

“Dean?” The history teacher slowly approached the boy, leaning down over his desk. That seemed to snap him out of the trance just fine, smile spreading over his face with those precious dimples.

“Sorry, Mr. Reigns, jus’ thinkin’ ‘bout something…” He looked almost flushed, getting up quickly from his chair and almost knocking it over in a hurry. “…I-I, uh, um…gotta head out now…”

“Want me to give you a ride home?”

“No, no, ‘s fine. Still warm out, so I can walk…” And with that he was gone. It was a tad strange, but Roman figured not that strange considering he’s a teenage boy.

+

The sun set before Roman left that night. He ventured back into his classroom one last time, like every evening, to check and make sure nothing was left behind. A just hand runs across Dean’s desk ever so slowly, tracing the wood before he noticed the edge of a book sticking.

Further inspection reveals it’s a plain black composition notebook, Dean’s full name scrawled in his rushed handwriting, the lines underneath saying ‘open this, get fucked up’. Roman chuckled at it, taking the notebook with him.

He’ll return it to Dean tomorrow after class. It’ll be fine and he’ll respect the boy’s privacy, his trust. It took so much to get to this point and Roman prided himself on being someone Dean could open and confide to.

No way would he put that in jeopardy by violating Dean’s privacy.

+

It’s 11 at night and the notebook is laying on Roman’s dresser, menacing and mocking he tried his damnedest to sleep, laying back on his pillow before sitting up to fluff it for what had to be the 80th time in a matter of minutes.

He caved, hated himself for doing it and felt guilty and sweaty as he did so. Slowly, ever so slowly he opened the notebook.

‘Don’t know what to say.

Mr. Reigns says I should find some ways to cope, something to help deal with school stuff and home stuff. Don’t know what to talk about or what to do with this, but I figure it’s better than kicking holes in walls. Don’t know if I buy this whole journal writing thing, but I’ll do it because Mr. Reigns said so.

Maybe I should show you what he looks like? I mean so it’d make sense to you.’

Roman found it endearing that Dean had taken his advice to heart, and even more endearing that the boy was treating it like a person.

He flipped to the next page and gasped. The drawing was…fantastic and it was of him. So that’s what Dean meant by showing the journal what Roman looked like.

It was just a headshot, sketched from memory and, while rough, was insanely realistic. It was…impressive. Dean had idly talked about art ever so often, but didn’t get into much detail and refused to share any art.

He was already such a bright boy, but hiding this talent behind leather jackets and baggy hoodies and shaggy hair and a sweet, secretive smile.

Roman was smitten.

+

He kept flipping through the pages, interspersed with newspaper clippings, drawings, and other notes. It was fascinating, seeing how Dean had grown in the past year since they met. God, it made his heart swell with pride.

All the emotion, he even tears up a little at a few things, feeling even closer to Dean than ever before. And then he stops dead in his tracks on a page.

‘AJ was right…I am a fag. Mr. Reigns says what AJ said was wrong, but he’s right. I can’t help it, but I don’t want to.

Mr. Reigns makes it worse, though. He’s so goddamn handsome and it’s like he doesn’t even notice it.

I touched myself thinking about him. His hands look so big and warm.’

Jesus.

Fucking

Christ.

Roman frantically began flipping through the pages, finding more and more messages like that interspersed with the normal until he gets to a halfway finished sketch of himself, nude.

‘I saw his tattoo through a white tank top while he was teaching summer school.

I know I wasn’t supposed to be on campus but I just snuck in for a moment to see him from afar.

I wanted to say hi, but…seeing how big his arms are, his chest, and that awesome tattoo. If only I could somehow see all of him. Then I could sketch him right.

Yeah, right. Like he’d ever let me see any part of him. Like he’d ever want me. But I can imagine, right?’

Oh, Dean, he can imagine, too…

+

He kept the composition notebook with him all day, not having opened it up since he say the half drawn sketch.  It itched his palm as he carried it underneath his textbooks and lecture notes.

Roman really wished his advanced global class wasn’t last period. Seemed as though fate was smiling down on him, however, as the day went by quickly.

Sadly, Dean wasn’t at his office door to eat lunch with him like normal. It was becoming a bit more of an occurrence, but Roman wondered in the back of his mind that perhaps Dean was in the library, practicing his craft or reading up on his sexuality.

He shivered at the thought of it.

When the bell rang that signaled the start of last period, Roman sighed a bit of relief and took Dean’s notebook in hand, greeting his students as they filtered in.

There was that gorgeous mop of auburn hair, soft and fluffy and bright blue eyes. “Dean, pleasure to see you…I think you left this after class last night.” He offered up the notebook, his own dark eyes meeting Dean’s bright blue ones and suddenly the boy looked terrified.

Despite all of that growing up, the facial hair and the height and everything else, his eyes form into deep, dreaded pools like they did that faithful afternoon in the football field.

“D-Dean?”

The boy started to back away slowly into the hall, almost tripping over his feet. “N-No, no…just, leave me alone!” He rushed off, jetting for the double doors at the end of the hall.

Roman knew technically he should call into support staff to bring Dean back into the classroom. He didn’t bother, but it worried him deep inside. Had be broken all trust with the boy? Did he make his snooping that obvious?

“Alright, that’s enough of a show, let’s get started with today’s material.” He dawned his teaching mask, despite the turmoil that churned in his gut.

+

He brought the notebook and all of his assignments back to his office, trying to down himself back in paperwork and grading. He’d fallen in love with this, a fucking 15 year old, his goddamn student and once more…violated his trust.

God, he was the worst of predators, worse than that AJ punk and maybe even worse than Dean’s mom’s boyfriend. Because he betrayed his trust and-

A rapid knocking, impatient on his office door and Roman stood up almost too quickly, opening the door to find frantic baby blues.

“D-Did you look in it!” Voice was accusatory and rightfully so.

“You left class.” Roman started, tried to remain calm as he walked back to his desk, sitting down and putting the journal on top of his papers.

“Did you look at it?” He was softer now, looking fearful and huddled against the door. Fear isn’t a good look on Dean.

“I did.” He slid his eyes closed, not prepared for violating that trust.

“I-I’m s-suh, sorry…” Dean’s blues fill with unshed tears almost instantly. “I-I didn’t want you to hate me…”

“What? Dean, no, no!” Roman wanted to give him his space, wanted Dean to leave if he could but he stands up instantly, crowding up to the boy and laying hands on his shoulders. It hurt to see him flinch as he did so. “I’m the one who should be sorry…I looked into this book that was your private thoughts without your permission, Dean.”

“Y-You’re not mad at me?” And despite all that growing, it’s so painfully obvious how innocent the boy still is.

“Why would I be?”

“T-The pictures…the things I said about you, Mr. Reigns…t-that I’m a fag…”

Roman pulled him in close, the boy’s head resting on his chest as he hugged him. “Don’t say those awful things about yourself anymore, Dean. A-And…I’m quite flattered, actually, and you’re an amazing artist. You shouldn’t be ashamed, what you’re feeling is natural, normal…e-even beautiful. Like you.”

Dean stared up at him, those wide eyes of bewilderment. Oh, Roman would never get tired of them. “Y-You think ’m beautiful? No way, you’re like…insanely gorgeous Mr. Reigns, next level, man…”

He chuckled, before he ever so gently slid his hands to Dean’s hips. “You are beautiful, Dean. And smart and sweet and so funny. And talented.” Roman leaned down, body moving beyond his control, his mind knowing it to be so wrong but his heart not giving a shit. He caressed Dean’s face in his hands. “How you feel about me? Well, that’s how I feel about you, Dean.” And in an instant, the boy launched himself forward, lips smashing against Roman’s own in an untrained fashion. It was mostly teeth and lip and Roman let him, rubbing at his lower back.

“O-Oh, Mr. Reigns…”

“You can just call me Roman, baby boy…” The boy nodded, a little dazed and flushed all over. “…not bad for your first time kissing…lemme give you something else, okay?” Roman chuckled, before leaning in and slipping his tongue between Dean’s lips. The boy relented easily, sagging into his hold and moaning around the intrusion.

He could feel Dean was hard, flushed and gorgeous and so sweet. “Roman, oh, Roman…”           

It was so easy for Roman to get on his knees, to stare up at Dean’s gorgeous, flushed face. “Did you think about me doing this while you touched yourself, hmm?” He didn’t care it was wrong, he didn’t care about anything except the little moans that cascaded as he caressed the boy’s length, as he swallowed his cock down with ease,

+

Roman took him home with him, notebook in hand. Dean got more than enough detail to complete his sketch after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp i'm going to hell
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
